


An Apple and a Snake

by LucariosFish



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Apples, Eating Disorders, Gen, Jeje doesn't eat and isn't healthy, References to Religion, odd eating habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucariosFish/pseuds/LucariosFish
Summary: Jeje doesn't enjoy being a vampire.-please read the tags-





	An Apple and a Snake

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you read the tags bc I get that people are uncomfortable with these types of things.

Jeje contemplates picking up the apple.

 

He shouldn’t- because it was only six in the morning. He should- because he was hungry. He shouldn’t- because he was a vampire. He should- because he felt human when he was eating something healthy. Except he wasn’t. Human, of course. He was nothing but a dirty vampire. An animated corpse needing the fluid of the living to sustain itself. A rotten pile of bones using the skin of the jealous and the spiteful to appear alive. 

 

Yes, Jeje was nothing but a snake. A less-than-sneaky trickster who wears the marking of a holy man, but is not holy himself. 

 

The apple sits still on the counter, but Jeje swears it flashes in a bright warm glow. Should he eat it? He would need the energy, right?

 

Wrong. He doesn’t need it.

 

“Come on, Jeje. We’re going out.”

 

Besides, Mikuni was calling him. Jeje turns away from the apple, already feeling his stomach get upset. He could bear with it though, till later. Later he will eat. Just as always.

 

“Jeje!”

 

“...Coming.”

 

Another day he will eat the apple. 


End file.
